Spots' Needs
by 0ishi-yume
Summary: Vaughn X Chelsea: Both are... Just friends?
1. Spots

**Ok. So... No, I don't own Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness or any other games that are part of the series. Just to let you know.**

**My chapters will all be short, btw. Mostly because I have no time to be writing fanfics. If I feel happy, I might. =D I mean, happier than usual.**

Porridge & Carrots

Chapter 1: Spots

"Oh. Hell. No." I looked at my crops in horror as my two chickens picked at my newly planted corn seeds. "AGH! Get the hell off of my seeds!" I picked up Orange and ran for the coop. I ran back in a hurry and stopped in front of Cherry, who was the older and feistier one. It started raining so I got more exhausted than usual as I chased it round and round, but in the end caught him with only a few scratches on my arms and hands and mud in between my shoes. "Well, that's a start of a great day", I mumbled to myself…

After feeding and dealing with the chickens, I then went to go feed my horse, Amber, and dog, Ebony, in the stable when I realized that I had no more pet food. _Arf! _"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get some more." I brushed Amber then rode off into the main street.

I left Amber in the shade so she wouldn't get any more soaked than she already was and went inside Mirabelle's animal shop. I said hi to her and her daughter (who was slightly older then I was) and asked for pet food.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chelsea… We just had most of our stock sweeped out and now we only have a couple left… Do you still want them?" Mirabelle said while giving me an apologetic face.

"Uhr… Sure. How much?" I replied as politely as I could. She told me the amount and I paid. But I guess she saw right through me. Mirabelle was always like that. Either that or whatever I'm thinking would be written on my face 24/7.

But the one who answered my bothering question was Julia. "It was Vaughn. Just to let you know." She said as if it was her business. But I was grateful.

"Thanks!" I said. Then I left. I got up on Amber and thought while on my way to the beach. _Why the hell would he need pet food?! He doesn't have a horse or dog… Neither does he sell them! Why does he always piss me off?!_

"Julia!" Mirabelle said with concern. "Why did you do that?! You know she has a bad temper!"

"… But she's just so cute." _giggle_ "And she only gets aggravated whenever it concerns Vaughn most of the time", Julia added.

Mirabelle just stood behind her desk and sighed. Then she mumbled, "It's true, but she's complicated…"

When I found Vaughn I was so mad. I didn't even know why. _What did I eat for breakfast? _I just left Amber behind and stomped toward him. _I wonder… _As I head toward him I started slowing down and making my pace. _Phew… _I stopped in front of him and stared deeply into his eyes. _Why am I here? Oh right! The pet food!_

Vaughn started out with, "Hey! Chelsea! I was just about to…!" I interrupted him.

"Just what the hell are you going to do with pet food?! I yelled furiously at him. "You know I always buy my pet food on Wednesdays!" My blood temperature was rising and I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. Then I felt a strange cool feeling on my leg and looked down. "Holy…!"

"Shhh…!" Vaughn tried to usher the dog into his arms then picked it up. "He snuck away on the deck this morning. I felt sorry for it so I'll keep it. I named it Spots." He let out an awkward smile which awed me for a moment.

When I finally came back to reality I tried to calm myself down. _That was close… Luckily… Ok. So… He has a dog. Named Spots…_ "Phf…!" I tried to shut myself up. But I couldn't. The dog had mixed fur colors with a short tail. I suspected it was a mutt. It also had long ears and a stout nose. It made a funny high bark and looked me in the eye. And its eyes were beautiful. They were a deep grey color but had tints of light and dark green throughout it. I had nothing but a useless comment on my mind.

"Ha! You named it _Spots_ even though the he/ she has none?!" I laughed hysterically and felt my face get hotter. "Err… But it is pre-tty cute." _And so that's his reason for buying pet food… But why does he needs so much? _"Hey, Vaughn…"

"Yeah?" he answered, back to his old tone. The boring one.

"… Why do you have so much pet food? I mean, you don't need _that_ much…" I started. "Even _my _dog doesn't eat _that_ much", I added.

_Silence…_

Then he flushed up bright red. "Uhr…! I- I just…!" He stopped. Then he gained back his composure. "I j-just…" Then he went back to red again. I was stunned. I never knew _he_ can _blush!!_

"You' j-just'…?" I asked while smirking. He turned his back to me. Then I dropped it. My face was getting hotter also! "… I… I'm going to go now…"

Then he let out a new request. (That was a new one also) "Can you… Come tomorrow?" he let out just barely. I think he thought I never heard. But I did.

I walked toward my horse and coolly let out, "Sure thing."


	2. Scene Three

Okaayyy~ So I haven't updated in a [**long,long**] while so here it is. I've been busy with... sleeping & meh DS. x3x And don't get mad at me for that cuz I know some of you out there are the same. Lol. Comment?

* * *

_She peeled off her sweat-filled gloves from her hands._ _Well, not exactly peeling,_ Chelsea thought, _more like pulling and stretching and whatnot until all hell within these old things finally gives in to air! _ She rubbed her tender yet callused palms together in order to bring back circulation within her hands, afraid that they might just fall off. She had no feeling in them throughout the day ever since she finished harvesting the fresh vegetables in her field. And even if she hadn't done that chore, she would've had many more backbreaking ones following anyways.

_Ah, my life. Isn't it so wonderful? _Chelsea sarcastically asked herself. She had a secret habit; which was to narrate her life and constantly think in her own head. Of course, most would shorten that as to being intelligent, creative and thoughtful, but Chelsea knew better. It was quite ironic since even though she had a strong mental state, she wasn't in any way smarter than any other person out on this island when being compared.

_She sat down next to her faithful dog companion, Ebony, after working a hard day's worth and slapped down her worn-out, rubber gloves next to her in contempt. Yet, still proud she achieved much within half a day she smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the gentle wind caress her cheek. _Chelsea opened her eyes and made her face a tad screwed up and reconsidered her words. _Ew, 'caress her cheek'? Where the hell'd that come from? Maybe a little less… Compassionate? _Chelsea replayed the scene back in her head, closing her eyes once more and thinking up more adjectives to replace her mess-up while still petting and ruffling up her dog's hair.

While in the middle of her playback of scene one, Chelsea heard a noise in the distance.

"Mrph? Did I just hear a mrph?" Chelsea, in her lazy state struggled with her mind in whether or not to take the chance of looking back towards the source of the noise. She considered her back breaking, along with muscle cramps in her arms, and the chance of a rabid werewolf attacking her face once she turned. Overall, she was overreacting in variation of effects due to what may possibly be a wrong action. _Would I rather let it attack me from the back or head-on? Hmm… Wait, do werewolves exist? Aren't they closely associated with vampires? Oh! I haven't yet had the chance to start that book that Julia gave me…_

Chelsea quickly forgot about that 'mrph' and continued on in her rambles until she heard her other faithful (but not quite as faithful as Ebony) companion horse, Amber, whinny and neigh to Chelsea's left slightly out of view. She usually depended on Amber on alerting her of dangers due to her acute senses. She stared at Ebony as the female dog held her head low, mouth open and tongue exposed while panting to a steady rhythm. _What a difference. _During the time she did her quick observation she was quiet, trying to hear if Amber continued on in a racket as an alert or if she would shut up, a clue there was just a slight personal discomfort. However, Amber failed to stop whinnying.

Again Chelsea heard a sound in the distance behind her, but it was slightly louder and clearer than the last.

"I swear, is it just me or is it just me?" Chelsea bewilderingly asked herself. She hoped the answer was that it was just her. She unconsciously crossed her fingers and steadily stood up. _Nothing to worry about, Chelsea. It's probably your imagination. Yes, you've acquired quite the imagination since arriving on this damn island yeah?_ She sucked in a breath in continued on into scene two. _She held her head high, giving off an aura that would say 'nonchalant-ness with a slight case of don't-touch-this.' Ha-ha, it rhymes. Almost. _

**CRUNCH. **Chelsea jumped and shivers went across her back.

She quickly turned around with her natural-born reflexes and put her arms in a defensive stance then impassively yet assertively yelled, "D-don't t-touch me!"

When nothing came in physical contact with her body she slowly opened her eyes, not realizing she had shut them. She gaped at whom the "intruder" was and felt ashamed. Her head slowly turned a light red and she felt the heat rise to her ears. She looked down to her toes as a tiny buzzing sound came to invade all surrounding noises.

----

Vaughn was still trying to hold his laugh in along with his breath when Chelsea came to awareness. He kept replaying what had just happened in his mind as he could on longer keep the pressure bursting inside of him. It started with giggles, and then erupted into hysterical laughter. After a good minute or two he settled down and gave his whole attention to Chelsea.

Then his conscious took over. _Oh god, I just made a fool out of her. I'm a jerk! No, I'm worse than that. I'm a total asshole! What do I do?_ Hekept his eyes on her as he analyzed the situation. He wanted to speak up and apologize but like always, his mouth was sealed shut.

_She hasn't moved an inch since. Oh no, she's coming, isn't she? She's going to tackle me and strangle me to death! Plotting an evil plan within that small head of hers! I wonder how graphic it would end up to be. Mature audiences only?_

He noticed that during his thinking Chelsea had tilted her head up just a tad measure so that he can see her eyes. Her big sky-blue eyes… that were looking up at him. And they were glistening from tears; tears that were slowing falling down across the side of her face. Her hair was a tangled mess beneath her lopsided bandana and her bangs that gave off a golden color beneath the setting sun was adding to her current image. He would remember that image for a lifetime. She was cute, beautiful, and many more adjectives he couldn't quite come up with at that moment. He felt himself heat up._ A moment worth a lifetime, huh?_

He said under his breath, "Ah. S-sorry. I… I'll make it up to you." When no reply came back along with any punching, strangling, or hurtful gesture he looked around for what he could possibly do.

And then he saw the gloves. _They're mangled and dirty. They look 100 years old! And where did she get them? They're child-sized! I bet… I bet she could use some new ones._

_----_

Chelsea was under the shock and embarrassment that came after understanding her mistake. She saw Vaughn right in front of her. She wanted to regain her former posture but it was difficult with her feeling like a laughingstock. She also found it weird how tears ended up falling down her face, cooling her hot cheeks. She hadn't meant to cry. She felt there was no reason to. And yet she was there, standing pathetically while crying. She could do it on command, but she had never planned this one. She glanced up a bit towards Vaughn after the annoying buzzing noised faded away.

_I bet he sees me as pitiable or something to put up for display and laugh at. _She clarified once more what his features contained and became even more shocked to find a flushed faced beneath his hat. To put the cherry on top of the sundae, she almost fainted due to alarming action he took next. Vaughn reached out his right hand and…

---

…felt the softness of Chelsea's left. He was surprised to find so many rough calluses upon it. Otherwise, he was worried and proud she worked so hard for her farm. But still, a lady like her shouldn't be doing such hard farm work.

Seven seconds passed before Vaughn quickly pulled back. Although they had been holding hands for only a bit, the scene lasted much, much longer in both of their heads. He turned around and felt something nudge his foot.

Vaughn had totally forgotten his dog, Spots, which he brought along with him. The happy, wagging tail of Spots was hitting his boots as the dog greeted Ebony. He felt they just needed to see each other at least once a week. They appeared like the best of friends. Spots always whined without a company that actually _gets _him. Vaughn didn't want to blame himself. _I mean, I'm basically new at this 'wonderful owner' thing. I actually just came here today to request if Chelsea could take care of him for a week until I get official approval that Spots is allowed to come overseas. _He suddenly felt disappointed that he wouldn't be able to entrust Spots to Chelsea anymore since they were in awkward positions. _I couldn't possibly ask for a favor now that I've... Well, no need to make myself feel guilty again. I guess that breaking the rules on board the boat for once wouldn't be that bad… right?_

_---_

And just like that, Chelsea watched as Vaughn left towards the harbor. No words of greeting or departure. She remembered her tears had stopped minutes ago as they stood in silence. Chelsea never wanted to forget his face as she looked up at him a second time. She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind until all details were looked over and it stayed permanent, tattooed so that removal was impossible. She was unusually happy without a definite reason. _I'll call this… scene three._

_

* * *

_Munyahh... Done. At least, with chapter two. Yes, I know it was sucky but I had nothing else to do 2 o'clock in the morning. xD Screw sleeping. I didn't proof read it so don't comment saying "You spelled this word wrong" or "Wth?" So yup. I might add more chapters laterr...


End file.
